


Okay to Cry

by BaraLinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Sometimes, the only thing you can do is cry.Can be read either as platonic or romantic





	Okay to Cry

Ignis woke up and immediately groaned at the aching in his body. He opened his eyes and was met with utter darkness. Figuring that it must still be the dead of night, he reached out for his phone to check the time. He pressed the power button, but the screen didn’t light up. Confused, he pressed it again and again, but there was no reaction.

With mounting dread, Ignis realised that his eyes had not even began to adjust to the dark. He didn’t even see any gradients of darkness. Everything was just… black. Pitch black.

His quickening breaths seemed to drown him, bouncing back at him from walls that he couldn’t perceive. He felt caged, utterly trapped, and the feeling quickly spiralled into full blown panic.

He kicked at the thing that he just now realised was clamping down on his legs and flailed his arms wildly when whatever it was refused to let go but instead seemed to wind itself tighter around him. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing faster than ever before in his life or if he had stopped breathing altogether.

In the midst of this dark ocean of panic, Ignis suddenly felt a pair of arms around his shoulders and he was enveloped in a familiar scent.

“It’s okay”. Gladio’s gruff voice cut through the darkness like a beacon of light. “We’re in this together, Iggy. You’re safe”.

Ignis reached out towards his beacon and gratefully wound his arms tightly around Gladio, clinging onto him for dear life. He burrowed his nose into Gladio’s chest and breathed in deeply, the well-known mixture of pine and dirt and morning dew on grass gradually filling his mind and forcing away that suffocating feeling of being trapped.

And while Ignis’s breathing slowed and his grip on Gladio’s back slowly became less urgent, Gladio gently combed his hand through Ignis’s hair and peppered his face with soft kisses.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you, we’ll get through this, it’s okay”. Gladio repeated this like a mantra, his murmured reassurances and his gentle touches finally grounding Ignis’s sleepy brain in the present. With this, however, came the memories and the realisation.

_That’s right. I’ve gone blind._

He didn’t even notice his own tears before they had made it impossible to breathe through his nose. He did his best to pull at least some of the runny snot back up, not wanting to coat Gladio’s chest in mucus, but he had little success. Embarrassed at this undignified and unhygienic display, Ignis started to pull away, but he was stopped by the arm still wrapped reassuringly around his waist.

“It’s okay, Igs”.

Ignis furrowed his brow at the uncharacteristic waver in Gladio’s voice. Carefully, he reached up with one hand, tracing Gladio’s neck and jawline up to his cheek, recoiling slightly when he felt the dampness of the skin there. “Gladio…” he whispered, unsure of what else to say, while he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Gladio, please… don’t _cry_ ”. His voice cracked on the last word and he fought desperately to keep back his own tears.

The broken sob that escaped Gladio’s lips felt like a hammer strike to the gut, and all semblance of self-control that Ignis had left came crashing down in less than a second.

He curled up against Gladio’s chest, his whole body convulsing with the force of his sobs. His eyes felt like they were bursting open and Ignis let out a pathetic whine and wrapped his arms and legs around Gladio, the heat and solidity of his body a cornerstone in the pain and the everlasting darkness.

The sound of Gladio swallowing thickly hung in the air. “It’s okay, Iggy”, he murmured as he held Ignis’s shaking body close to his own. “It’s okay to cry”.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30 a.m. and I had to get this out of my system. Crying is good for the soul


End file.
